<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Puppies Everywhere! by idontevenknowugh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581999">Puppies Everywhere!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontevenknowugh/pseuds/idontevenknowugh'>idontevenknowugh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Watch out for the Nibbles! [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Double Penetration, Embedded Images, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Nursing, Size Difference, Soul Sex, kemonomimi skeletons, mention of violence, mention of vore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:02:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontevenknowugh/pseuds/idontevenknowugh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Slim doesn't see why his stupid instincts won't get on board with him carrying Blue's puppies. Luckily, Blue has a plan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Papyrus/Papyrus/Sans, Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Watch out for the Nibbles! [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Puppies Everywhere!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A commission from the wonderful <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny">Wolfbunny</a>, who also drew a follow up picture of the cute little puppies!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I wish I could have your babies,” Slim sighed, nuzzling Blue hard enough that the bunny had to take a few steps back . “I love you so much.” </p><p>“I love you too,” Blue laughed lightly and mirrored his sigh, stroking Slim’s skull. “But it just doesn’t work.” </p><p>Slim whimpered, his tail tapping between his legs. He knew it didn’t, having tried and failed already. No amount of intent could convince his soul that the bunny’s magic was to make pups. It kept absorbing it as energy, instead. Slim was getting awfully annoyed at his wolf instincts. He would never eat Blue! Not in any way that would hurt the bunny, at least. </p><p>“I wish I could tell my soul to treat you like a wolf,” he grumbled, setting his skull on his arms. His ears folded down with displeasure. It was part of him. Shouldn’t he be able to? </p><p>“Ha! That would be a neat trick!” Blue chuckled. He settled down against Slim’s arms, his head resting against Slim’s. The tips of his long, thin ears tickled against the dome of bone. They lapsed into a comfortable silence, the light filtering softly into Slim’s room. </p><p>At least he had Blue. That would have to be enough.</p><p>“What if...we could...?” Blue said slowly. </p><p>“Could what?” Slim asked, ears twitching. Blue’s ideas were usually good, or at least fun. </p><p>“Trick your soul into thinking I’m a wolf!” Blue sat up, then jumped up, his ears straight with excitement. His eyelights were little stars, which Slim always found cute, but, right now, he was mostly confused. </p><p>“How would we do that?” </p><p>“With another wolf!” Blue declared, throwing his hands up in the air. Slim’s ears folded back partway. He wanted to believe they could do it, but he also wasn’t sure he should get his hopes up. Then he took in Blue’s wide smile and realized who he was talking about, and his tail twitched thoughtfully. </p><p>This was going to be an interesting conversation. </p><p>—</p><p>“Oh, Edgy!” Blue called out the moment they got downstairs. Slim glanced over at where he was riding on his shoulder. </p><p>“Shut up!” Edge hissed, stalking out of the kitchen. “Don’t call me that where the rest of the pack might hear!” </p><p>“Well, then we’ll just have to go talk in Slim’s room,” Blue chirped. Edge glared at him, but he continued to walk towards the stairs. </p><p>“Talk, hm?” he asked over his shoulder as Slim and the bouncing Blue followed him up. </p><p>“To start, at least.”</p><p>Slim smiled at Edge, a nervous, excited energy humming in his bones. This could work. He had intended to avoid getting too hopeful, but as he watched Edge's tail flick anxiously, he began to convince himself they could do this. There was no question about if he could mate with Edge. Of course wolves could mate.</p><p>Bunnies and wolves, however... Slim had thought about ripping his own soul apart as he watched it absorb Blue's entire soul into it, the blue turning brown as it was suspended in his rusty orange magic.</p><p>"So what," Edge walked over to the corner farthest from the bed and looked back at them with his arms crossed, "did you want to talk about?"</p><p>Blue lept from Slim's shoulder to his dresser, which was actually clear of trash thanks to the bunny's presence. He scampered across it closer to Edge. </p><p>“We want to mate,” Blue stated somberly. </p><p>“Yes, I know,” Edge sighed and looked away. Everyone had found out when Slim started screaming in a panic. Edge helped Slim calm down enough to force his soul off of Blue’s. </p><p>“And we’d like you to help.” </p><p>“What? Are you crazy? No! I will not help you repeat that insanity! Slim—“</p><p>“Please, Edge,” Slim whimpered. That brought the other wolf up short. His jaw snapped shut with an audible click, and he glared at Blue. </p><p>“What are you suggesting?” </p><p>“Well, what we need is to get Slim’s soul into the right mood, so to speak, and I was thinking...it would do so for a wolf...”</p><p>“You want me to mate with Slim?” Edge sounded more intrigued than Slim might have expected at the suggestion. He flushed lightly. </p><p>“Well, yes, but I’m going to get in there when you do and mate with him, too.” Blue said it like it was so simple, as if he wasn’t putting his soul on the line by putting it near not just one, but two wolves’ souls. Slim’s nerves came back with a vengeance. </p><p>“This is ridiculous!” Edge declared. “It’s your soul that will be eaten if this doesn’t work.”</p><p>“I’m willing to risk it!” Blue yelled back, his ears sticking out behind him and his hands balled into fists. </p><p>The room was silent. Slim wondered if he should stop all of this to protect Blue. He regretted his words that morning. </p><p>“You’re an idiot,” Edge sniffed, finally. “But I respect your determination. I’ll do it.”</p><p>“Edgy!” Blue’s ears went up, and he launched himself at the wolf with a powerful leap. </p><p>“Don’t call me that!” Edge growled, but he made sure to catch Blue. Slim noticed his tail wagging slightly.</p><p>"Slim, get over here!" Blue called eagerly, waving at him. Slim's tail was wagging furiously. They could actually do it. There he was feeling hopeful again. It had never happened this often until Blue came into his life. Had it happened at all before the bunny?</p><p>He walked over to them, soul pounding. Both his worries and his excitement were heightened, but he pushed the worries back. Blue was excited. Edge was on board. They had to try. He would just need to be careful.</p><p>"Hm," Edge cocked his skull, setting Blue back on the dresser as he stepped up to meet Slim. Slim tilted his, as well, unsure what the noise meant. Then Edge grinned at him and grabbed the front of his pelvis, grinding the crotch of his pants into the bone.. Slim whined, his knees going weak and his magic finding a whole new thing to focus on. Pleasure with a hint of pain flashed through his bones as Edge's grip tightened enough to strain against its natural shape. For all that the joint at the front was not meant to move, Slim worried that it might.</p><p>It was glorious. </p><p>"Eager Edgy!" Blue laughed. Slim glanced over and found him sitting on the edge of the table, his pelvis glowing. The bunny's ears twitched eagerly, swiveling at the slightest gasp, as if he was afraid he would miss something. Edge grinned, and Slim braced himself.</p><p>The other wolf pulled upwards, yanking against Slim's pelvis painfully. He went onto his toes, his tail swinging wildly to try and maintain his balance. Edge didn't give him a chance, and he tipped over backwards.</p><p>After the soul beat of panic, but before he could fall far Edge let go of his crotch and grabbed the front of his jacket. Slim watched him carefully as he was lowered to the mattress. There was a flash of heat through his pelvis as he found himself looking up at Edge and Blue.</p><p>"Showoff," Blue commented.</p><p>"Must you?" Edge sighed. "I was setting the mood."</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Slim smiled. They were cute.</p><p>Blue jumped down and took up a spot next to Slim's ribs.</p><p>"You're going to be all full of little ones, soon," he said, pressing his hands to Slim's jacket. His eyes shined, and he had a wide smile on. Slim really hoped this would work.</p><p>"There won't be room for you," Edge said, kneeling between Slim's legs.</p><p>“I think I’d fit,” Blue argued.</p><p>”And then what?” Edge asked, “You’ll eat your way out and risk hurting?”</p><p>“Never!” Blue's ears suddenly went back. “I would rather be digested!” Slim gasped. He couldn’t let that happen.</p><p>“It’s okay, I just won’t eat you…” Slim whimpered.</p><p>Blue looked between Edge and Slim. Slim felt a matching throb of regret, but it couldn’t stand up to the joy of having pups. It was only temporary, after all. </p><p>“But...” Blue said slowly, thoughtfully, “what if you carried them?” He looked over at Edge. Both wolves put their ears back at the suggestion. Slim because he had been so excited to, Edge likely because he would never. </p><p>“No,” Edge, predictably, replied. </p><p>“Come on, Edgy. You won’t be able to chew on him, either.”</p><p>Edge's ears stayed flat, but his expression became thoughtful. Slim looked between the two of them, a protest growing in his throat. He would miss it, too, but he still wanted to be the one to carry their puppies. He wasn't sure what he would do if the two of them agreed, however.</p><p>"What would this plan of yours entail?" Edge asked, his ears coming up slightly. Blue brightened, and he leaned forward to pat Slim's sternum. Slim jumped, the motion tugging at his soul just because it was Blue, and his soul always wanted to go to the bunny.</p><p>"Well, I was going to have you rub souls with Slim, to make it think that he's mating with a wolf. So just reverse that." Edge nodded, as if he was actually considering this. "Then," Blue continued, his ears rising with every excited word, "I introduce my soul into the mix, also rubbing it with his-- yours, while the soul is in mating mode!"</p><p>Edge's ears were plastered to his skull again, and his eyelights had shrunken.</p><p>"No. No way," he growled. "I won't do it."</p><p>"Huh?" Blue looked perplexed, but Slim breathed a soft sigh of relief.</p><p>"Whatever else you may have bullied me into, rubbing souls with you will not be one of them."</p><p>Blue looked taken aback. He glanced over at Slim, and Slim gave him a soft smile. This wasn't something he should push. Blue tilted his skull, but Slim noticed a small nod as he turned back to Edge.</p><p>"Okay, Slim will carry them, then."</p><p>It was like the whole room let out a sigh, the tension flowing away to be replaced with the soft comfort of being around the monsters he loved. Slim let his skull fall back and took a moment to appreciate Blue and Edge. Whether they felt the lessening pressure or not, both of them stayed silent for a moment. The three of them just were.</p><p>"Shall we?" Edge coughed, glancing repeatedly between Blue and Slim. Slim smiled to himself and touched his hand to his sternum, calling his soul out. It was met with gasps, and, out of the corner of his socket, he saw Blue take half a step back. Slim almost put it back, but the bunny did a whole body shake and then hopped forward to rest his arms on Slim's ribs, looking at it more closely.</p><p>Edge, however, was looking everywhere but the soul, his face aflame with red. He was slowly pulling his gloves off, fidgeting with the leather as he went. Slim and Blue waited, the bunny watching out of the corner of his eye. Edge had agreed to help them, and, now that they had settled who was doing what, Slim was fine with taking their time. They should savor the experience. If Blue's plan worked, this would be their first litter.</p><p>Slim's hovering soul shimmered with excitement.</p><p>Finally, Edge set his gloves aside and pushed himself up so he was not only between Slim's legs, but curved over him, his tantalizingly bare hand resting next to Slim's skull. The blush was still strong, but Edge's tail waved behind him, and there was the confidence that Slim loved so much. He arched up slightly, pushing his soul closer to the other wolf. Blue rose slightly with it, his eyelights wide and excited.</p><p>Edge stared Slim in the sockets as he leaned down slowly. First, he sniffed the soul, his ears twitching as he focused on his senses. Slim banished the memory of Blue's enticing scent, all the stronger coming from his core, his soul. They weren't here to eat. Instead, he leaned his skull forward and nuzzled one of Edge's ears, the musky scent of wolf, a dominant wolf, speaking to that other, more desperate hunger.</p><p>Sharp fangs nipped at Slim's soul. He cried out, his legs curling up on either side of Edge as tight pleasure began to knot itself into his bones. The stinging pain was followed by a broad, warm stroke of Edge's tongue. Slim whimpered and arched further, pushing his soul into the lick and increasing the pressure. Edge huffed and withdrew, leaving Slim aching for more. He reached for Edge, almost knocking Blue over. He left that arm in place as the bunny resettled himself, but the other took hold of Edge's shirt and pulled him back down.</p><p>"Wha--" Edge yelped as he dropped to his elbows. His face stopped mere inches above Slim's soul. His eyelights flashed at Slim, and he nipped the soul again, harder this time. Slim moaned, his magic humming with the last pain he would get for a while.</p><p>Small hands gripping his ribs reminded him that Blue was there, and apparently unsatisfied with his spot. He climbed up Slim's chest to settle on his collar bones, grinning at Slim while his feet dangled to either side of his neck. Somewhere along the way, his shorts had been removed. Slim found his view was only enhanced by the bright blue glow from Blue's crotch underneath Edge's burning red tongue enveloping his soul. With a groan, he formed his pussy.</p><p>Edge growled at Blue, a hint of true possessive aggression in the sound. Confident that Edge wouldn't actually hurt Blue--they were past that--Slim's magic tightened in his pelvis. Wolves were notoriously combative during mating, though Slim hadn't actually experienced it before. He found that he really liked it. He had enjoyed Blue's joyous enthusiasm, too, when they had tried before, but this spoke to his instincts.</p><p>A thick liquid beaded on Slim's soul until it was coated and even dripped down onto his chest. Blue scrambled to turn around and reach forward to catch a drop in his hand. Slim found himself blushing as the bunny half turned so he could see him lick it off.</p><p>"What's this?" Edge asked as he pressed himself further into the V of Slim's legs. His crotch pressed into Slim's, squeezing his pussy in the best possible way. "Is someone enjoying having their soul on display? We've hardly started, you slut."</p><p>Slim panted and nodded. His soul was burning hot, but so was his pelvis. Everything they were doing felt so good.</p><p>"So impatient, Slim," Blue laughed and wiggled his tail, which only drew attention to how turned on he was, as well. "And you too, Edgy. Don't be shy."</p><p>Slim had to lift himself up a little more, but Edge's embarrassed blush prepared him for the red glow he found paired with his rusty orange. Edge growled and humped Slim, sending him back down to writhe against the mattress with a howl. Fuck, he wished they had taken off their pants first.</p><p>"Who's shy?" Edge sneered. He snatched Slim's soul, holding it firmly as he pressed a finger into the surface and drew a long, slow circle over it. Slim couldn't stop moaning. Blue fell silent as he stared up at the soul. Slim wished he could see his face. Edge's was intense, his eyelights boring into Slim's skull. Simultaneously, he ground his hips forward, dragging the tantalizing bulge of his cock over Slim's pussy. Need shot up Slim's spine. He grabbed at the bed, making sure he stayed put for the most pressure possible.</p><p>"I stand--sit-- corrected," Blue bobbed his skull. "But you are going to need to stick it in."</p><p>"I know!"</p><p>Slim whined as Edge pulled his hips away to yank at his pants. He didn't let Slim's soul do so, and his fingers tightened around it. Pain sparked around the tips of his fingers.</p><p>"Careful!" Blue called, sitting up quickly and reaching for the soul. Slim snapped out of the blissful mix, and his hands came up around the bunny.</p><p>"Don't touch it," he pleaded. He couldn't let his soul hurt Blue again. He wouldn't hurt Blue again, not for anything.</p><p>The pressure on his soul eased, and Edge released it, letting it float weightlessly in the air in front of him. He sat back, unzipping his pants and pulling out his length. There he waited, one brow bone raised at them. Blue turned and nuzzled his face against Slim's jaw.</p><p>"I'll be okay. We need to be careful with your soul."</p><p>"No, we need to be careful with your soul," Slim murmured.</p><p>"I know, I know," Blue stroked the mandible. "It's okay. I trust you."</p><p>Slim gasped, air whistling through a small gap in his teeth. Hearing that made him realize that he didn't trust himself. He knew himself, and he always wanted to eat Blue. Which was a problem when it came to this.</p><p>"Are you sure this is going to work?" he asked Blue. The bunny smiled and kissed him.</p><p>"I'm sure that I want to try. It's worth it, to have kits with you."</p><p>Overwhelmed, Slim leaned his skull further forward as he tapped his teeth all over Blue. Ears bouncing, Blue fell back against Slim's hands. Grinning, he slid to seated, his legs falling open and exposing his cock to Slim. It was only natural that Slim switched to licking the azure magic. Blue started to moan, his grin only spreading.</p><p>"Are you two ready to move on?"</p><p>"Yes," Blue moaned. "I wouldn't mind if you hurried, either, before he finishes me off."</p><p>"So demanding," Edge growled, but he was already grabbing Slim's pants and tugging them off. He tossed them away without looking and grabbed Slim's legs, pulling them up and apart. Slim let them go limp, more than happy to let the other wolf do as he wanted. He was busy wrapping his tongue around Blue's leg so that Blue could slide his cock along it more easily. The bunny was flushed, his spine against Slim's hands and his arms spread to drape over his wrists. The way his hips moved, it almost looked involuntary, but his eyelights were still sharp and bright. They were pinned to Slim's.</p><p>Slim was so busy looking back, he was startled by Edge pushing into him. Even after his moment of panic his pussy was still plenty wet, and pleasuring Blue had only helped. Edge's cock slid easily into him. With a keen, Slim tilted his skull back, pulling Blue with him. Blue slid down further, laying on his back across Slim's sternum. His gaze turned up, where Slim's soul floated above him. His hand went to his own chest. Slim worried he might pull out his soul too soon, but it just stayed there.</p><p>Unraveling his tongue, Slim switched back to licking between Blue's legs. His tongue had to fold to fit, but that meant he could really press hard against Blue's magic. Edge rocked his hips, thrusting shallowly and shaking Slim with the movements. Blue grabbed onto Slim's ribs to keep from sliding, and Slim cupped his hands a little tighter around the bunny. Blue's ears twitched against his fingers.</p><p>"Slim! Slim, ah-- don't," Blue cried, "don't make me cum too soon!" With a start, Slim withdrew his tongue, savoring the bit of musky precum flavor he had gotten.</p><p>That was the moment Edge began to thrust in earnest. Slim was pushed into the mattress as Edge leaned forward again. He positioned his skull so he could swipe his tongue over Slim's soul in a broad stroke. Slim jerked, overwhelmed.</p><p>"Edge, pull out your soul already!" Blue pulled himself up with Slim's hands and turned to kneel on his sternum. His cock dribbled onto the bone, and Slim licked his teeth, wishing he could reach it to lick it up.</p><p>"Don't tell me what to do with my soul," Edge sniffled, his ears folding back as he continued to thrust. Slim opened his mouth intending to back Blue up, but the constant rub of Edge's cock inside his magic drew a moan out first. Blue squeezed Slim's digits to keep his balance, staring at Edge. The wolf drew his hips back then snapped them forward hard enough to fill the silence with a sharp clack.</p><p>Thankfully, since he couldn't seem to manage words, Slim's input was unnecessary. Blue, as always, got his way with Edge, and he abruptly pressed his palm to his ribs and drew out his own deep red soul. Slim watched it, flushing with the sudden realization that he and Edge were about to share the closest intimacy two monsters could. Edge stilled, his sockets glued to Slim's soul, hovering only a matter of inches away.</p><p>The room fell quiet, not silent, but hushed. The anticipation swelled as Slim waited for someone to make the first move. His magic pulsed with a new kind of desire, and he felt a pressure not unlike the moment before climax, but deeper. It sat directly in the middle of his pelvis, not sending him over the edge, but not retreating, despite the long pause.</p><p>Edge's sigh was like a pin, bursting the tension with almost explosive force. Suddenly, they all returned to motion. He scooped Slim's soul up with his other hand, bringing the souls even closer together. Blue scrambled over Slim's hands, across his lower ribs, and slid down the dip his weight created in Slim's jacket. His gaze never left the souls, and his hand now clutched at his own chest as his ears stood up perfectly straight with excitement. Slim's own were much the same, rotated to hone in on Edge and his every movement and breath.</p><p>"Do it!" Blue called out, his voice quivering. He slowly crawled his way to Slim's pelvis, kneeling on top of it. Edge looked down from the souls, his eyelights shrinking in shock at finding the bunny so close by. His fangs parted, but rather than quip back at Blue, he took a shaky breath. Slim tensed as his hand moved together and he pressed the broad sides of their souls together.</p><p>The tight knot in the center of Slim's pelvis relaxed, the release slower than Slim had expected. His magic began to surge out and up, filling the space before extending up past the edges of his pelvis into the area where his belly would normally sit. This was it. His body was getting ready to breed. He let out a shaky breath, intending to tell them that it had worked.</p><p>"Fuck," Edge growled first, taking the souls in one hand, still crushed together. He used his free hand to grab Slim's leg and hold him as his hips began to move again. There was something much more desperate and carnal to the action, now. He slammed into Slim, sending shivers up through Slim's magic. The anticipation was back, morphed into something eager and needy.</p><p>"Please," he gasped, reaching for Edge and the souls. His was sparking, throbbing with desire that went far beyond a simple orgasm. </p><p>“Edge! Bring it down here, or take mine!” Blue called out, beautiful, crystal clear blue light forming  a halo around his silhouette. Tears pricked at Slim’s sockets, from awe, affection, fear, but, above all, hope. For the first time in his life he was positively filled with hope. His body wanted babies, it didn’t care whose, but his mind knew not just any would do. </p><p>Edge roared, shaking them both from his spot plunged into Slim. The effort it took to stop what he was doing and lower the hand clutching the souls was visible. Slim almost begged him to keep going, even though he wanted nothing more in his life than to have this work. </p><p>Blue raised his soul up eagerly, meeting Slim’s with it fearlessly. The contact, though small in area, was a lightning bolt through Slim’s magic. He howled, arching until only his shoulders and pelvis touched the bed, and the latter barely. Edge immediately began to thrust again. </p><p>Blue moaned just as loud, despite his smaller size. His ears trembled. Slim let his tongue loll out of his mouth. </p><p>“Edge, I need you to hold it!” he cried, inching forward down Slim’s pelvis. </p><p>“I don’t want to touch it! It’s deli—oh for fuck’s!” Edge snapped, his protest rendered moot by Blue wedging his soul between Edge’s knuckle and Slim’s soul. </p><p>Nothing could have prepared Slim for Blue hopping forward with a little twist and perching on his knees on Slim’s ischial spines. His legs were stretched wide over Edge’s cock, his hips up against Slim’s pussy, as his dick slid inside. </p><p>“What the hell?” Edge huffed, but, thankfully, he didn't stop.</p><p>Blue flattened his body over the top of Slim's pelvis so he was out of the way. He didn't even try to thrust, and he didn't need to. The wolf's thrusting jerked him out and then pushed him back in. Blue moaned and ducked his skull under Slim’s jacket and began to press kisses to his pelvis and the flesh extending past it. Slim felt his face light up at the tender gesture. This was it. They had done it. Slim's body was ready and it was time. He groaned and rolled his skull back as he finally let himself just enjoy the roaring pleasure of being so full of them. His magic gushed, making Edge's movements even faster as he slid easily within it.</p><p>With a shout, Blue tightened his grip on Slim and began to spurt inside of him. Slim's soul gleamed as Blue's magic flowed into the sack of magic he had formed.</p><p>"Yes, yes yes...!" Slim whined, the pulsing pleasure flowing seamlessly between his pussy and his soul until he didn't know what started and ended where. It didn't matter. They were touching him, filling him, surrounding him. There was nothing more he could possibly want. Well, except for them to fill him up with pups. His tail twitched, caught between expressing his delight and staying out of the way. Blue let out a loud cry, and released more of his magic into Slim. Still, he didn't pull out.</p><p>The room devolved into a mess of moans, growls, and grunts. Slim's body was rocked in a fast but steady rhythm. He rode it like waves, relaxing into the peace of being taken. Blue's ears bobbed along, his skull turned up to watch Slim. Slim caught his sockets, and they shared a smile for a moment before Slim's world dissolved and his orgasm hit. His magic tightened around Edge and Blue, squeezing them desperately. Edge howled. Underneath, he could hear Blue gasp and the warmth of his release filled Slim one more time before his cock slipped out--or was pushed out by Edge's swelling member. Slim's body was on fire, his every instinct welcoming the stretch of Edge's knot.</p><p>"Oh right," Blue commented breathlessly, somewhere outside Slim's view. Edge's release was a flood. It mixed with Blue's, quickly filling Slim, even with the additional space. Slim's orgasm ended and he sagged down to the mattress, aside from his hips still being held to Edge's. His tail started to swing back and forth, brushing up against Edge's. The knot locked them in place, which meant Slim didn't need to do anything except lay there and be wonderfully full. His soul, almost forgotten with all the sensations filling his body shone against Edge and Blue's. It was perfect. Everything about this moment was simply perfect to Slim. He stretched his arms above his skull, basking in the calm.</p><p>Blue scrambled up the mattress and tucked himself against Slim's neck, kissing his jawbone. Now it was perfect, Slim revised.</p><p>"We did it," Blue whispered, his voice thick. Slim grinned and reached down to pull his jacket up. Red and blue magic swirled inside him, pushing the sides of his magic out into a round belly. Blue's ears perked up and he bounded down to press his hands against the flesh. "Wow..." He stared, his eyelights turning into stars. Slim smiled as he watched the bunny's wonder. Movement drew his eyelights up and, much to his amusement, Edge was staring down at their magic with much the same expression. It was an oddly vulnerable expression for the scarred wolf. Slim's soul warmed and he wriggled into the comfortable hold of the mattress to enjoy this moment with his lovers.</p><p>----</p><p>"Slim!" Razz's voice was sharp, stopping him in his tracks as he carried the ice cream and jar of pickles to the stairs. His ears folded back and his tail slipped between his legs as he turned to look at his brother. Of course he would get caught with all this junk food, just his luck.</p><p>"Yeah...?" he asked, drawing the question out as he considered what excuse he should give for his odd snack choice. He didn't really have one, however. It wasn't like he knew why this combination sounded so good, but he was salivating.</p><p>"What are you-- pickles? What the fuck are you doing?" Razz put his hands on his hips and leaned forward, inspecting the items. His ears even leaned forward, as if he was going to be able to hear some explanation from the food itself.</p><p>"I've noticed you have Blue in your stomach more often. Is that why you need all this food?" Razz jabbed a finger at Slim's belly, which was bulging out quite a bit now, to the point it was showing through his jacket. Instinctively, Slim flinched away from the claw and growled. Razz's ears snapped down and he straightened, a sharp frown on his face.</p><p>"I'm not going to hurt him, you idiot. What the fuck is wrong with you?"</p><p>"J--just don't..." Slim drew his arms around his belly protectively. The ice cream tub was very cold against the sensitive magic that held his litter. He knew Razz was going to be mad when he found out, but there was no hiding them forever.</p><p>"I thought you liked being hurt," Razz growled, his annoyance clear. "When did you become such a wimp?"</p><p>"I do, but... right now, I just can't..." Slim scrambled for a way to explain to his brother what was going on.</p><p>"Give me some answers, damn you!"</p><p>"I'm pregnant!" Slim shouted, backing away from Razz several more steps so that he would have a chance if Razz reacted too badly. He almost felt silly when the first thing that happened was Razz's eyelights shrinking into a comical expression of surprise. His ears stayed down, and not even his tail moved as he digested the news. Slim knew his brother well enough, however, to recognize the calm before the storm. No matter what, he had to be ready to protect his puppies.</p><p>"Y--you... what?" Razz hissed. "With Edge?" Slim knew that was bad enough to his brother, but there was more. Now that he had said it, he might as well get it all out.</p><p>"And Blue."</p><p>Razz's teeth flashed with a burst of rage that settled into a scowl of pure annoyance. Slim felt a little safer knowing that he didn't fly into that rage right away.</p><p>"Show me," Razz demanded, crossing his arms. Slim tightened his arms across his body, his ears folding back. Exposing them to Razz seemed like the worst possible idea right now. "I promise I won't do anything," Razz sighed when he noticed. As temperamental as Razz could be, Slim trusted his brother. So, with a steadying breath, he pulled the bottom of his jacket up.</p><p>His magic was stretched out around a cluster of ten tiny souls. They were already quite a bit larger than they had started, when his soul had come back into his body, allowing Blue and Edge's magic began to mix with his own. They had all sat watching in wonder as one after another formed, winking into existence like stars. Slim would never forget the excitement and wonder each evoked in him. He felt sure that they were all there after five, but more kept appearing until the magic was all gone and they had quite the litter. Blue didn't think it was all that large of one, but Edge had been left without a single snarky word.</p><p>"What the--!" Razz looked offended when he saw them. Slim tried not to droop. "So many!"</p><p>The door opened behind Razz, and Red walked into the house. The moment he caught sight of them his relaxed demeanor fled. His eyelights darted to Razz, who was glaring at him, to Slim, and his exposed belly. Slim quickly shoved his jacket back down. He wasn't looking to make this a big thing and put the forming puppies at even greater risk.</p><p>"Um, I can... come back later...?" Red asked into the tense silence.</p><p>"No," Razz snapped, stalking over to Red and grabbing his arm. Red tucked his ears and tail, but didn't resist. "Come here. We have work to do." He proceeded to drag Red across the room, up the stairs, which the confused wolf stumbled on repeatedly, and into his room. The door slammed, and a second later there was the thud of a body hitting it.</p><p>"Oh dear," Slim whimpered. Razz had taken hold of one of his ideas again. He sighed and looked down at his snack, a third of which had melted onto the carpet. Plopping down next to the mess mournfully, he pulled the lid off the ice cream container to find a soft mass surrounded by more melted liquid. Shrugging, he twisted open the pickles, fished a spear out and dragged it through the ice cream. He bit into the salty, sweet, crunchy, creamy snack with a wag of his tail. That hit the spot.</p><p>Above him, a steady thumping started, so he settled into his spot. He wondered who was going to be carrying their litter.</p><p>The pack was about to get a whole lot bigger... and wilder.</p><p>--</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>